I don't believe in love (Human Cronkri)
by MyNameIsTacoPizzaHut
Summary: Cronus Ampora Was simple until he finds new neighbors barge into his home. He doesn't Believe in Fairy Tales or Love, Until one Very special person brings out his true colors and feelings.


I Don't Believe in Love (HumanCronkri Fic)

It was a normal Day for Cronus Ampora. He would usually play music on the street for people to hear. Unfortunately, no one really listened. His songs were great, of course, but no one ever found the time to listen.

It was a busy town he lived in. Cars raced along the road. People ran around everywhere. The population was an enormous amount. Children were always getting lost. Its just the way they decided to live. Cronus played a few more notes on his guitar before deciding it's been long enough.

Cronus packed his guitar and headed back to his apartment. Once he reached the building he saw a moving truck and two people stand by it. _'Someone must've taken the old apartment.'_ He thought as he took out his key.

He unlocked the door and went in only to find, his dad talking to an unfamiliar person. He looked older than himself but just a bit younger than his dad. "Hey dad. Who's this? And vwhere's Eridan?" Cronus said uncomfortably. Cigarette in his mouth, almost dying out, he looked to see his brother.

He heard his father chuckle and say "Cronus my boy, this is Mr. Vantas. He's our new neighbor. Why don't you come say hi?" Cronus just nodded his head. He put out the cigarette and sat in the nearest chair. He gave a simple wave of the hand then began looking down the hall way. "Mr. Ampora" Mr. Vantas said, "Your boy looks about the same age as my oldest."

Cronus just rolled his eyes. He did not feel like meeting anyone else today. "Oh?" Mr. Ampora said, "Is that so. Well maybe our boys could get along just fine." They both started laughing. Cronus walked out of the room and into his brother's.

He saw him playing those wizard games he's always talking about. "Hey Eridan" Cronus said lighting another cigarette. The boy who was called "Eridan" didn't hear. He had his headsets on and was cursing through every mistake. Cronus tried again at the calling of his name. He still only got curse words through the micro phone.

Eridan didn't seem to notice his older brother was even standing there watching him play. "GOD FUCKING CAPTOR" He yelled at the headset. "Thorry you're tho thitty at thith game Ed" He heard from the headphones, "I thought you'd be better at wizard gameth. Gueth you're jutht ath bad ath my friend KK" Eridan growled then looked to the computer. "Wwell I-" "Thorry Ed gotta go, Dadth calling. Maybe we'll play online later then I can watch you thuffer through thith game again." "Yea wwhatevver Captor."

Cronus watched as Eridan took off his headset and put it on the ground. Finally after a while Eridan noticed Cronus standing in the door. "Wwhat do you wwant Cro?" He said as packed his game away. "Its okay bro" Cronus Laughed "But vwe go hawe some vwisitors next door." "Yea I Knoww" Eridan snapped "But I wwanna know wwhy YOU'RE here"

Cronus faked an act. "Eridan I'm shocked I thought you lovwed me?" Eridan just shook his head. "Cro I-" "I thought vwe had something special. A great brother bond. Vwhat Happened vwith that?" Eridan growled in annoyance. "Since wwhen did wwe have a brother bond?" He said turning his head to Cronus. "Since forevwer!"

Cronus began to fake a cry. "I thought you remembered" He didn't think Eridan would catch it, but he did. Eridan just sighed and went over to hug his brother. "If I'm supposed to remember anythin'…Its that you're my only brother." Cronus was shocked at the words. But he didn't complain he hugged Eridan back and lead him to the Living room where his dad and Mr. Vantas were. Now instead of just one Vantas there were three.

Apparently, the other two had names. There was one in a big red sweater, and his pants seemed to be up so high he looked like he had gotten some Wedgies. His Name seemed to be Kankri Vantas. Another one who looked about the same age as Eridan, He wore a black hoodie and His hair was far over his forehead. He had a frown plastered upon his face, and it seemed his name was Karkat.

Eridan and Cronus just looked at each other. Their minds wandered everywhere. "Ah Boys" They heard their dad call "I want you to meet our neighbors. You've already met Mr. Vantas. Now meet his sons, Karkat and Kankri." Cronus just waved. Eridan greeted with a "Hi" It seemed like neither of them were excited to meet them.

They watched as the two boys waved hello then turned back to their father. The one in the red sweater spoke up, "Father, I don't believe they are exceptionally enthusiastic to meet us. I told you coming here was a bad idea from the start. Maybe we should just move back to where we started. Mom is there and I'm pretty sure we are more welcome there than here."

Cronus just snapped "HEY VWE VWEREN'T EXPECTING YOU IS ALL!" Kankri jumped in surprise. Everyone stared at Cronus. He continued "You can expect someone to be so enthusiastic when they meet someone who's just came into their house." Kankri just looked at Cronus' form. He said "My apologies, and I'm sorry for the outcome when I say this, but, it's very triggering to yell at a guest of your own home. Now excuse me for saying this but might I ask your names?" Cronus Just looked at Kankri with an unsure face.

'_Did he just say it was triggering for me to yell?'_ He thought. Eridan could tell Cronus was trying to process so he just answered Kankri's Question. "I'm Eridan and the one who looks dumbfounded ovver here is Cronus." Kankri Nodded then looked awkwardly at Cronus. "Is he going to be okay?" He said backing up. Eridan Snapped Cronus back to reality. "He's fine"

After a while of conversations Mr. Vantas had said he wanted to speak with Mr. Ampora alone. "Cronus, Why do you show Kankri Your room?" Cronus just gave an "Are you serious" Look. He rolled his eyes then said "How about not" Kankri could tell Cronus was Upset at him. He just couldn't figure out why. "What?" Mr. Ampora said shocked. Cronus just glared at him. "I said Im not showing anyone to my room."

Mr. Ampora just blinked. "Okay" He said "Well why don't the four of your wander around the neighborhood. Maybe let the boys get to know the place." Cronus looked at Kankri. "Depends" He said taking out a previous cigarette. "If I do something I really don't vwant. Vwhat do I get?" Cronus smirked. He saw everyone's expression. Just at that he instantly started laughing. "Im kidding" He said in between chuckles. "You guys really thought I disliked you that much. Ha~!"

Everyone began laughing along. Not exactly sure why though. They soon stopped as Cronus said, "Ok c'mon Kankri" Cronus grabbed hold of the door handle then looked at Kankri. "You comin' ?" He said looking at the boy in a red sweater. Kankri just burst into flames "OKAY DO YOU KNOW HOW TRIGGERING IT IS TO PLAY A PRANK ON SOMEONE LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I MEAN SERIOUSLY I REALLY THOUGHT YOU DISLIKED ME!" Cronus just sighed and grinned. "I already found a nickname for you _'Chief'_"

In response Kankri barred his teeth. "That's A triggering Nickname" he hissed. Cronus Just rolled his eyes. "You comin' Or vwhat?" Kankri just shook his head in frustration. "Fine" He said "Let's just get this over with"

Kankri and Cronus made their way out the door and to the streets. Meanwhile Eridan and Karkat stood there in silence.

After a while Eridan broke the tension. "Wwanna play some vvideo games?" Karkat Just shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. And it seems I can't go to my fucking room at my own house so sure. Why don't we fucking try to get along" Eridan Just looked at him. "Okay" He said. "Just don't fuck anythin' up" Karkat growled "WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!" "Eridan Just shrugged. "Hopefully not my excuse for a brother."

Karkat grinned at this "So you and I both agree on something" "Yea better than anythin else really." Eridan chuckled at his comment. "I just hope your sibling isn't as bad as mine"

They both began to walk down to the end of the hallway where Eridan room was supposedly appeared to be. "Are you Fucking Kidding me? My Brother Talks way to much about bullshit no one cares about" Karkat hissed under his breath. "But I guess he's my brother so he's okay. I guess"

Eridan just nodded. "Same wwith mine"

**A/N: Part two coming soon :P**


End file.
